supernatural_tiesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Darkness
' ''The Darkness is a supremely powerful primordial entity who has existed since before the beginning of time, predating both God and Death, who were of similar age. Sometime later, after her brother God came into being, he created the Archangels to fight a terrible war against her. Through the combined power of God and the Archangels, God sealed her away, not wanting to kill her, by using the Mark of Cain as both a lock and key. Whilst the Archangels battled her and thus knew of her existence, she is so ancient and mysterious that the Demons and even the Angels didn't believe she existed or was locked away. Both Heaven and Hell thought it to be a "myth" or "scary bedtime story", told to keep others in line. History Origin In the beginning, The Darkness was all that existed, many years later her brother otherwise known as God or The Light came into being. The two siblings loved and cherished each other, but God thought that there could be more than just them, creations that could end up to be greater than them, and so he started to create new worlds and different species to show her sister that they didn't have to be alone, but her desire for solitude lea her to dismiss him and destroy everything he would create. Rebekah, her first daughter came into being at the same time her brother did, and many years later the rest of the primordials such as Stellux, Mother Nature, and Raava came into existence. It was not long after that The Darkness produced 3 more beings, her daughters who would be known as Reya, Romona, and Valeria. Even though God wanted to end the solitude by creating all that exists today, he knew that with his sister around it wasn't safe. The First Battle Against The Darkness Realizing that as long as his sister was around he would be incapable of giving 'birth' to the Universe, but knowing that killing her would risk the utter destruction of everything, God decided to imprison her. Sadly, he lacked the power to do so on his own, and so he created 5 beings of immense, primordial power known as the Archangels: Michael, Lucifer, Declan, Raphael, and Gabriel. Together, the 6 of them waged a terrible and highly catastrophic fight against The Darkness. God managed to imprison his sister, by tricking her first and created a mark that would serve as both a lock and key to her prison, which he entrusted to Lucifer, his most cherished son and trusted lieutenant. '' ''After the battle was over, God created what is now known as the multiverse. Corruption and Rebellion Millions of years later, God decided to create the Earth. Before the creation of the Angels and Heaven, God made the firsts beasts; the Leviathans. These creatures proved to be too clever and poisonous to everything else, and God saw them as a threat to the rest of his creations, so he decided to lock them away in a place called Purgatory. Eventually, God crafted beautiful celestial creatures, The Angels, and built a realm in the skies known as Heaven for his children to live in. Soon after, God created the human soul and with it the first humans; Adam and Eve. The two had 2 kids named Cain and Abel. God commanded the Angels to bow down and love the humans more than they loved him, but Lucifer, being corrupted by the Mark, saw them as flawed, destructive, and corrupted. In an effort to gain control, Lucifer led a rebellion against his father and sought to take control of Heaven. Michael, Declan, and Raphael stood by God's side while Gabriel decided to flee to Earth and have no part in the feud. After the fight was over, Lucifer was cast out of Heaven by Michael. Lucifer then tried to show his father just how corrupted his creations were, and tortured a human, Lilith until she turned into the First Demon. He then passed down the mark to Cain, who had made a deal with him: Abel's soul would go to Heaven and Cain's would go to Hell, Lucifer accepted but told Cain he had to be the one to kill his brother. After this, Lucifer passed down The Mark to Cain. Learning of these events, God sent Michael down to Earth and the latter banished his brother to Hell. Millions of years after these events, God decided to step down as Heaven's leader. Characteristics The Darkness was the beginning of everything; prior to her nothing else existed. While her human form looks like a young woman, her true form is a large black cloud that corrupts any being that comes in touch with it. She is one of the two fundamental components of reality itself, the other being her brother God. If one of them is destroyed, reality ceases to exist. It is also implied that she would never change her nature; God himself tried to convince her that their creations could end up to be greater than themselves, but Amara always dismissed him and destroyed any world he created. Powers and Abilities The Darkness is the most powerful entity in existence. Even the combined power of God himself along with the Archangels was barely enough to seal her away by tricking her first. Even Death, a primordial being nearly as old as her brother and his equal in strength, showed to be very fearful of her, as she refused to remove the Mark of Cain unless it was shared with someone else, lest Amara is set free. * ''Immortality: The Darkness is immortal. Even the combined power of God and the Archangels caused her no permanent harm.'' * ''Nigh-Invulnerability:' Considering her ability to stand against God and his archangels, the Darkness has immense resilience to physical and supernatural attacks. * ''Nigh-Omnipotence: Angels describe The Darkness' power level as near infinite, and she describes herself as more powerful than God. In fact, she is so powerful that her brother couldn't defeat her without the archangels, and their combined power was barely enough to seal her away, by tricking her first.'' * ''Omnipresence (formerly): The Darkness was once all there was.'' * ''Nigh-Omniscience: Although she doesn't know about the Universe that God made while she was locked away, she was immediately able to speak the English language.'' * ''Mandatory Existence: Amara's existence is necessary and provides balance to reality. If she were to be killed, reality itself would end.''